japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pete
Peter "Peg Leg" Pete, Sr. is a main character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is a cat who is sometimes depicted with a peg leg. He is mostly known as the arch nemesis of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Goof. Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies, before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse. Which makes him Disney's oldest continuing character. Pete is one of the only two official Disney Villain members from classic cartoons, the other is The Big Bad Wolf. Background Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920's short subject series, "Alice Comedies". He appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete, the name referencing to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him to a beach, where he sees Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles, and identified Alice's puzzle as a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on him antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat, Julius, in an attempt steal the puzzle. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen, and was destined to soon return. When Walt Disney needed a villain to stack up against his new star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to a good use. The introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short, The Ocean Hop (September 8, 1927). Inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film, one becoming a classic. At one point, Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there was no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. It is noted that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928), the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Pete soon appeared as Mickey Mouse's archenemy, beginning with the cartoons The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He has, by this time, shed his bear-like appearance and had become more defined as a cat, sporting a cat-like tail, muzzle, nose, and fur. In the Disney cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day, in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). Pete was redesigned many times over the years, losing his tail in 1932's The Mad Dog and developing more obese features, including a rounder body, a wider muzzle, and a shorter appearance. Pete would play the villainous role in a particular formula common in Mickey's black and white shorts in the 20s and 30s, including Two-Gun Mickey, Building a Building, Shanghaied, and Get A Horse!, where Pete apparently had romantic affections for Minnie Mouse, resulting in him kidnapping her, and Mickey coming to the rescue. While in recent years, Pete's affections for Minnie were dropped, the "damsel in distress" storyline remains iconic, and intact in recent incarnations of the characters. In 1934's Shanghaied, ''Pete was redesigned again, this time getting a white face with long cat-like whiskers and cat-like ears. His muzzle and nose were also changed slightly. This design was short-lived, however, because he lost the whiskers in ''The Dognapper (also released in 1934). His peg leg was seen for the last time in 1935's Mickey's Service Station where he antagonized Mickey, Donald and Goofy in their first trio cartoon. However, it reappeared in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004). Pete was not seen again until Moving Day (1936) which was also his first appearance in color. Pete would remain the main antagonist in the Mickey Mouse film series throughout their lifespan. Pete went on to appear in shorts starring Mickey's companions, including Donald Duck, as his popularity would grow during the 40s on onwards, beginning in the short Officer Duck, though he previously tormented the duck when he appeared alongside Mickey in previous shorts such as The Dognapper and Moving Day. In contrast to Pete's dynamic with Mickey, where the two seem to match each other equally, the relationship between Pete and Donald would be established as extremely abusive, as Donald, even in the modern era, has shown to be the most fearful of Pete, and suffers the most physical harm from the villain whenever the latter's on screen, as Pete tends to use Donald as a personal punching bag. In Officer Duck, he even tried to kill Donald with a machine gun upon realizing that he was a police officer. This cartoon also showcases Pete's final and modern form, with a Caucasian colored face and a slightly less round body. Aside from Donald, Pete was also cast as an antagonist for other companions of Mickey, including Goofy (beginning in the short Two Gun Goofy), Pluto (in several shorts starring Mickey), and even Chip and Dale (in The Lone Chipmunk). Prior to Goofy shorts, Pete also previously tormented Goofy when he appeared alongside Mickey and Donald in previous shorts such as Moving Day, Mickey's Service Station, and so on. Personality Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Pete can be called many things: a schemer, thief, monster, con artist, or even a heartless villain. Often relying on brute strength, Pete can sometimes be a bumbler. However, this has never prevented him from cheating people, only to be foiled by a heroic character. In most roles, Pete is conceived as monstrous, being feared by most and challenged by few. His plans would range from kidnapping to taking over a country. He was seen to smoke in earlier cartoons but has managed to kick the habit (though his smoking is still featured in a majority of his merchandise and promotional material). Aside from his truly villainous nature, Pete was shown to have a softer side, knownably in Goof Troop and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Both depicted Pete as a mischievous schemer rather than a villain. In Goof Troop however, Pete was viewed as cruel by his son P.J who'd rather eat glass than go fishing with his father. In Clubhouse, Pete's nature was toned down incredibly for the target audience and became more of a friend than foe to Mickey and friends as the series progressed while maintaining the antagonistic role for specials. Like most Disney Villains, Pete is fully aware of the fact that he is a cruel villain and that people strongly dislike him, however, he takes pride in his evil deeds feeling no remorse for his victims for the most part. The popular Kingdom Hearts series portrays Pete as the bumbling sidekick-type that comically fails his evil missions. While not always conceived as a major threat to the game's main character Sora, Pete manages to be a key part in the plots of his partner Maleficent. Through all the years the world has known the notorious Pete, whether he has been simply an antagonist or a full-blown villain, he still manages to play the part of the character he was created to be; the fellow everyone loves to hate. Appearance Pete is a obese black cat with a cream shaven muzzle, wears white opera gloves, and sometimes has a pegleg. He would also have a black tail until 1932. The cartoon short Officer Duck, also showcases Pete's final and modern form, with a Caucasian colored face and a slightly less round body. Popularity In recent years, Pete has become a major, recurring Disney character, appearing in most material to involve Mickey Mouse, or his friends. He would go on to appear in popular television series such as Goof Troop, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pete would also star as the antagonist in a few of Mickey's films, most notably, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Film Appearances 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol and the 1974 record album Disney's A Christmas Carol, Pete was cast as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future', who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave. Pete only had one line throughout the whole film, which was answering Ebenezer's question: "Who's lonely grave is this?" ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while he pushes Scrooge into his grave as he struggles to escape as the gates of the underworld are opening. This is arguably Pete's darkest role to date. It should be noted that Pete did not portray the ghost in the original Disney's A Christmas Carol album. The Ghost was instead portrayed by the Witch. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pete made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? He is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms. This can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. Pete had no lines in the movie. The Prince and The Pauper In Disney's The Prince and the Pauper, Pete once again played as the primary villain, this time as the English king's captain of the guard. When he saw that his ruler's life was slowly diminishing, he and his henchmen, a band of weasels, who now act as the king's guards, seized the opportunity to terrorize England's citizens and rob them of their goods in "favor" of the king. After kicking out a disguised Prince, whom he mistook for the peasant boy Mickey Mouse, out of his kingdom, he later receives word from one of his guards that the Prince was seen a causing a commotion in the village, as the guard claimed that he "acted like a nobleman and he had the royal ring!" Pete suddenly realizes that it was indeed the Prince he "booted out" and seizes another opportunity out this. That night, after the king passes away, Pete finds the "phony prince" (Mickey), threatening the life of his dog, Pluto, unless Mickey follows his commands. In the village, he soon finds and captures the real Prince and takes him to the castle's dungeon to lock him up. On the day of the Prince's coronation, Pete plots to get Mickey crowned as king, though Mickey is still subservient to Pete's orders. His plan, however, is thwarted when the Prince suddenly appears in the throne room, having busted out of the dungeon and evading the guards with the help of Goofy (Mickey's peasant friend) and Donald Duck (the Prince's valet). A sudden battle in the throne room (Mickey and the Prince vs Pete; Goofy and Donald vs the Weasel Guards) results in Pete's defeat, as Goofy's bumbling antics cause a chandelier to fall on the weasels, bundle them together, and send them rolling towards Pete. Pete, seeing this, tries to flee but is slowed down by his ripped-down pants (courtesy of the Prince's swashbucking skills) and tripped by both the Prince and Mickey, causing him to get rolled over and caught on the chandelier, which sends him and his men rolling through a stain-glass window and falling out of the castle. Pete's appearance here is considered his second darkest role (next to his role as the Ghost of Chrismas Future), as there is very little to no humor to his character here, terrorizing the people in the dying king's name. A Goofy Movie Like in the television series Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, taking photos to children. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son doesn't want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete attempts to finish the photography session with the current child (a little girl) after Goofy excitedly declared that he's taking Max on a fishing trip. However, the child managed to unseat her diaper and run off while Pete was distracted. Pete is then shown arriving in a RV with P.J. to forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigfoot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete drive away. Pete reappears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy take along. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer but, when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV screen, shocked. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Taking place before the events of Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor except here, Pete has no family. Pete tells Max there is no Santa Claus, crushing Max's spirit and having him questioning his existence due to lack of evidence. During Maxand Goofy's overnight research, Goofy mistaken a Beagle Boy for Santa who instead is robbing Pete's house only to be caught by the police. Pete is present when the real Santa arrives but doesn't get anything but a property full of snow. Later, Pete appears as Mickey's cruel and uptight boss. Pete tries to sell over sized trees for thrice the amount of an ordinary tree. Thanks to Mickey, a lacking family finds the perfect tree, leaving Mickey to be robbed of his tip money and fired. Peter mistakingly place his cigar in his pocket, causing a fire and leaving his overpriced trees to burn. An Extremely Goofy Movie Pete was given an even smaller role in the Goofy Movie sequel. Taking place a few years later, P.J. and Max are heading for college, and Pete is hardly showing disappointment - indeed, he openly plans to turn P.J. room into a bowling alley. Later on, after losing his job, Goofy is forced to finish college in order to get employed once more. He attends the same college as Max, making like increasingly complicated. Goofy visits Pete for advice on how to make things work, but Goofy gets a brainstorm himself and heads back to college, leaving Pete confused. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Captain Pete as the villain. This also marks the first time Pete was depicting with his infamous peg-leg since the 1930s. In this film, Pete is the captain of the musketeers who secretly plots to kidnap Princess Minnie and take control over France as king. To do so he hires the bumbling Beagle Boys whose foolish attempts to murder Minnie, drives her to demand musketeer bodyguards out of fear. Pete assigns three janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy thinking they'll do a terrible job. However, the trio prove to be qualified forcing Pete to move on to Plan B. Pete orders the Beagle Boys to kidnap Donald and his lieutenant Clarabelle Cow to kidnap Goofy while he goes after Mickey. Donald escapes his capture while Goofy convinces Clarabelle to reform. Together, Donald and Goofy set off to rescue Mickey. They succeed and head for the Opera where Pete has managed to take control and lock Minnie away in a chest. The trio arrives and a battle follows. Pete defeats Donald and Goofy and holds a single battle with Mickey. Pete nearly murders him but before he can attempt to do so, Donald and Goofy return. The trio defeats Pete leaving him to collapse with "I hates happy endings!". In a cast commentary on the DVD version of the movie, Pete is heard talking with Mickey, Donald and Goofy in their debut scene in the movie. During the commentary, Pete talks with Mickey and friends in a more friendly manner, showing off his softer side. The way they act with each other, Mickey and Pete seem to be friends off set. (Though Pete insulted Mickey, Donald & Goofy a couple of times, so this may not be true). TV Show Appearnces DuckTales In the first season of the 1987 TV series DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. It even shows in some episodes that he makes peace with Scrooge's group. The various "Petes" appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, as well as the fact that Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. In this series, he is voiced by Will Ryan. Goof Troop In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family. It consists of his beautiful and very sexy wife, Peg Pete, their son, P.J. Pete, their adorable and very pretty daughter, Pistol Pete and their dog, Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy Goof and his son, Max Goof. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and although no longer openly villainous, he is still conniving, as well as abrasive, obnoxious and truculent. His wife Peg generally attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude in the show. Pete often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. He frequently manipulates, insults and threatens his son P.J., as well. Usually, his schemes will backfire, although very rarely he will just feel guilty about his oafish behavior and work to set things right. P.J. is almost the complete opposite of his father behavior-wise. He often displays fear of his father, of spending time with him and of disobeying or failing him. Pete seems to interpret this fear as respect. P.J. is eager to leave and their father-son relationship clearly revolves around fear and control. With this thrown into even starker relief when compared to the much more healthy relationship between Max and Goofy, it is speculated (though never confirmed) that Pete may be physcially as well as emotionally abusive towards P.J. However, despite this, Pete stiil shows love, care and devotion to his son, though this is displayed on very rare occasions in the series. It is eventually revealed in the show's first two produced episodes "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Good Neighbor Goof" that one of the main reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a high school quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and get hit in the face by a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad at the time), causing the team to lose the game. However, he might have put off the grudge in A Goofy Movie, since he seems to be more friendly with the Goofs. In thi series. Jim Cummings has voiced Pete and has since then up to date have been Pete's current voice actor. Mickey Mouse Works After Goof Troop, Pete reverted to his notoriously villainous ways in Mickey Mouse Works. He frequently bullied the other characters, and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Pete appears as the primary villain in the short cartoon Mickey to the Rescue, where he continuously kidnaps Minnie while battling Mickey with various booby traps. In most shorts, Pete portrays a thug but in some cartoons Pete portrays a business man, a professional NASCAR race and even the coworker of Donald Duck. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, Pete plays a role as the titular club's evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club down, via sabotaging the show. The schemes ranged from stealing the cartoons shown at the club to trying to drive the guests away by messing with the air conditioning. He is always seen in a business suit in House of Mouse. Pete can be seen taking part in the Disney Villains' takeover of the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. In spite of being the show's primary villain, though, he does not contribute to the movie's plot, and he later flees with the rest of the villains when Mickey seals Jafar in Genie's lamp. However, prior to the film, Pete did take over the club for a majority of the night and renamed it "House of Villains". He gathered his closest villain friends to replace Mickey and the gang. Unfortunately for Pete, his bad entertainment skills, the discharge of the villain employees, and the fact that he was panned by the Disney character guests, forced him to return the club to Mickey's possessions. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete appears in numerous episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience- he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and the gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations- in one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. In the most recent episode, Pete would often play, what seems to be a villain role, but this will eventually turn out to be Pete trying to be of help. However in all specials and spin-off films, Pete plays the main villain. Like most of the show's major characters, Pete has a theme that plays instrumentally every time he appears on screen. Pete also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Pete returns in this animated series, reverting back to his usual evil ways. His first appearance in the series was in the episode "Tapped Out". Here, Pete is an undefeated world champion wrestler. After one of his matches, Goofy volunteers Mickey to be Pete's next opponent. The mouse is reluctant at first, but after Pete pummels Goofy as a warm-up, Mickey steps in, though he proves to be no match for the peg-legged cat. Mickey then gets the idea to steal Pete's golden wrestling wig and throw it into Donald's nachos, causing Pete to run after it, accidentally ruining Donald's snack. The duck becomes furious and pummels Pete himself, rendering him unconscious. With this, Mickey is able to finish Pete, thus resulting in him, Donald and Goofy becoming the new champions. Pete also made a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Doggone Biscuits", where he's seen as a dog catcher (similar to that of his role in The Mad Dog and The Worm Turns). In "Al Rojo Vivo", Pete appears as a bullying Spanish cat with an eye for Minnie's beauty. In "A Flower for Minnie", Pete was a police officer overseeing a flower parade, which was crashed by Mickey, who stole a flower to give to Minnie, resulting in a short chase involving himself and Pete. In "Wish Upon a Coin", an antagonizing and greedy Pete stole the coins of a local wishing well, which prevents the wishes of previous visitors from coming true. Mickey chases after the villain, who makes an attempt to escape in his getaway car. Though he nearly does so, Mickey attacks the car with a legion of doves, using eggs to attack, and ultimately causing Pete to crash. Afterwards, the coins are returned, and as punishment, Pete is used as a steed for Mickey and Minnie's "happily ever after" wish. In "No", Pete takes advantage of Mickey's inability to say the word "no", though he shows genuine gratitude for Mickey's kindness in the end. In "Dancevidaniya", Pete was a Russian folk dancer with an eye for Minnie, making a forceful attempt to woo her during his stage performance. In "Sock Burglar", Pete is the mysterious title burglar who has been stealing people's single socks because it was difficult to find one for his peg-leg. Thanks to Minnie knitting him a sock made exclusively for peg-legs, however, Pete willingly returned the stolen socks to their owners, allowing him to "doos" what he's always wanted to "doos": rob banks. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Pete appears as a recurring character in the animated racing series. His role varies by episode as he is usually typecast as a villain, but has also been featured as a friendly acquaintance to Mickey and the others on occasions. Additionally, like many of the classic Mickey cartoons of the 30s and 40s, Pete takes on a number of personas and professions, such as a bullfighter in Madrid or a British criminal in London. Video Games Many years ago, Pete worked as the captain of a steamboat. His deck hand was none other than the future king of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse. This past association causes Pete to refer to Mickey as "the Boat-Boy King." When Sora travels back in time to find the reason for the evil surrounding Disney Castle, he is quick to blame Captain Pete, unaware that he is not the Pete they are dealing with. However, when Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy point their fingers at Captain Pete, to answer his question of if they saw any bad guys, the shipmaster is visibly offended, but instead of fighting them, he merely goes off to find his stolen steamboat. But Sora, Donald and Goofy still attack him, and it is only when Captain Pete nurses his injuries and does not summon any Heartless that Sora and company realise that they have made a mistake. Sora promptly apologises to Captain Pete for the misunderstanding and offers to help him recover the steamboat to make amends. Later on, Sora meets Captain Pete again, this time arguing with his future self over the steamboat. Present Pete, subtly hinting that his past self's incarnation's life is at stake, wins the fight, knocks his past self away and steals the steamboat. Captain Pete aids Sora and company in the battle against Pete, and succeed in defeating him and chasing him off. To show his gratitude, Captain Pete (still completely unaware of Present Pete's true identity) allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to take a ride in the steamboat, since Mickey has not shown up. Sometime later after Sora, Donald, and Goofy has left, Captain Pete rides his steamboat up the river as Mickey jumps aboard. Many years later, Pete became the captain of the Royal Musketeers under Princess Minnie. However, Pete schemes to overthrow Minnie with help from the Beagle Boys in order to become King himself, but the three Musketeers, Mickey, Donald and Goofy has put an end to his evil plans. Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and plays under disguise as the "hero" Captain Justice and the racer Captain Dark as a scheme to win the Million Dreams Award during the Million Dreams Celebration. However, despite insisting that his guises are separate people, many of the residents do not buy the ploy. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven won the award for their good deeds, with only Aqua able to accept the prize for her friends, Pete causes an uproar. Though Queen Minnie says that some people do care for him and have voted for him, Pete admits he just wants the prize and demands it. This forces Minnie, who lost her tolerance for him, to have Pete taken away by a squad of "security" brooms and exiled to the Lanes Between. However, Pete hears Maleficent's voice talking to him as she offers him freedom in return for his assistance in helping her conquer the worlds. Accepting the offer, Pete escapes through a Corridor of Darkness Maleficent conjured for him. In return for his freedom, Pete became a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and traveled around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). During the course of the original Kingdom Hearts, Pete was in the outer World, continuing to look for more allies and create powerful Heartless to add to their army. He did not know of Maleficent's demise or the disbanding of their team, single-mindedly conintuing his assigned duties. He was unaware of the Organization's existence until he visited the worlds of some of their allies Jafar and Captain Hook. :Kingdom of Hearts 358/2 Days While searching for Jafar's Lamp in Agrabah, Pete is followed by Axel and Roxas when they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He was looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until Roxas finds him during another mission in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, Roxas and Xion end up battling him. Yet, he is not done for. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, making fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. :Kingdom of Hearts II Pete is first encountered outside Yen Sid's Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete called an army of Heartless to attack. Afterward Pete decided to tell them who lived in the tower and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returned to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and found the fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo appeared, a precursor to her own return. When she finally made her way back, he informed her of the breakdown of her villain's alliance, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete was present to help Hades by kidnapping Megara and distracting Hercules and Sora long enough for Hades to send the Hydra to the Coliseum, and Barbossa by calling on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow - but he doesn't fight in this world - with their respective attempts to snuff out their enemies, but all of their plots ended in failure. After being admonished by Maleficent, he began pining for the old days, causing a portal to Timeless River to open up. Going back into the past to steal Disney Castle's treasured Cornerstone of Light, which would enable Maleficent to take it over, Pete found unexpected resistance in the form of the Keyblade Master, and himself from the past of 1928. By that point, 1928-Pete had not yet turned evil, and the heroes thwarted the scheme, though Sora never considered Pete much of a threat due to Pete's incompetence (Sora once described him as "Not smart enough to tie his own shoes"). He later appears aiding Scar in the plan to take over the Pride Lands, and at that particular part of the game's climax, he successfully turns Scar into a Heartless and by the looks of it has already begun to submerge Heartless into the Keyhole. This isn't stated but is implied as the skies turn an ugly grey-green color and he says to Simba, "Oh you'll rule all right, in the Pride Lands of darkness!". In order to accomplish this, he transformed into a lion, although he doesn't have very good balance. He also tried to retrieve Jafar's lamp in Agrabah which ended in predictable results. During the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Pete fled when he saw the Nobodies. He and Maleficent turned up one last time in The Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts exploded, it caused the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that the Keyblade Master and his friends were the only ones who could stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteered to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they'd destroyed them all the Castle would be hers. Pete suggested fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him, but a conversation with Mickey convinced him to stand and fight. It is unknown of what has happened to Maleficent and Pete after the castle was destroyed. Pete appears as an opponent in the Hades Paradox Cup. However, it is unclear if this happens before or after his and Maleficent's plan to take over the Castle That Never Was. :Kingdom of Hearts Coded Some time later, Pete appears in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but to a different location. He calls Maleficent to him, and the two decide that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data version of Olympus Coliseum, where he taunts Data-Sora. He then travels to Data Agrabah, where he gives the data version of Jafar a bugged lamp, which gives him power over his world. Maleficent and Pete then appear together, and Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and infects Data-Riku with bugs. It is also revealed here that Pete is the reason why Mickey & the others cannot leave, as he cut the link to the real world. The two take Riku to the digital Hollow Bastion, where Pete fights Data-Sora, and then forces him to fight Riku. After Sora defeats them and debugs Riku's data, the Journal begins erasing itself. Maleficent and Pete attempt to fight Sora-Heartless, but are quickly defeated. However, before they can be erased, Data-Riku retrieves them, and they return to the real world shortly before Mickey. :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance Pete returns to Disney Castle with Maleficent and aids her in taking Queen Minnie hostage to force Mickey to give them access to the Data Worlds again, but Mickey refuses and Lea appears, throwing a chakram at Pete. Pete narrowly dodges, but loses his grip on Minnie and she escapes to safety. All but defeated, Pete leaves with Maleficent. :Kingdom of Hearts III Once again Pete will appear in this video game. :Epic Mickey Pete is featured in Epic Mickey as a recurring character in many forms, led by a regular Big Bad Pete on Mean Street. As Small Pete in the Gremlin Village, he dresses as a Dutch girl doll from It's a Small World and has gotten into a conflict with the Gremlins after crashing his boat into their village. You can clear his name if you find his ship's log for him or ignore his request for help and be attacked by his Blotlings in the ride's Colosseum. If you clear his name, the Gremlins will let him help rebuild their Village during the ending. In Tomorrow City, Petetronic serves as one of the boss fights, taking on the guise of Sark. If you befriend him with Paint, Petetronic will help rebuild Tomorrow City. In Ventureland, he takes on the identity of Pete Pan and can be called on for help in dealing with the robotic version of Captain Hook. If you manage to call on him, he and the robotic Hook will be shown continuing their duel during the ending. Before visiting Lonesome Manor, Big Bad Pete asks Mickey to find the lost cartoons of a Colonel Pete, though the Digicomics mention a Ghost Pete who made a bet with the Lonesome Ghosts to try and spend a night in a living house. :Epic Mickey II Pete returns in the game's sequel, initially as allies to Mckey and Oswald. However, in the end of the game, it shows Big Bad Pete with Small Pete and Pete Pan (also with Petetronic in the thinner ending) stating, "they won't know what hit 'em," before leaving through a projector in Mean Street, likely heading for Ventureland, while taking Gremlin Presott hostage. If Epic Mickey 3 had not been cancelled, Pete and his other selves would had been the main villains. :Epic Mickey Powers of Illusions In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of Pete in her army of minions. These Petes include massive spiked blocks with Pete's face, a large Pete that attacks by creating shockwaves with his fists, and a Pete wearing a spiny shell. Quotes *"Thug" works for me. We all got a role to play, right?". * Relationships Peg Pete Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Max Goof Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Scrooge McDuck Huey, Dewey and Louie Pluto Chip and Dale Ultraheroes Solego Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Ortensia Snow White The Evil Queen Captain Hook Ursula Jafar Maleficent Sylvester Shyster Eli Squinch Mortimer Mouse Trudy Van Tubb The Phantom Blot Big Bad Wolf Emil Eagle Knownable Relatives *'Gram Gram Peg Leg' (Grandmother) *'Maw Pete' (Mother) *Percival Pete (Brother) *Zeke (Twin Brother) *Petula Pete (Sister) *Trudy Van Tubb (Girlfriend) *Uncle Bob (Uncle in law) *Mable (Aunt) *Zeke (Cousin) *Portis (Cousin) *Pierino and Pieretto (Nephews) *Peg Pete (Wife) *P.J. Pete (Son) *Pistol Pete (Daughter) Trivia *Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog (specifically a bulldog) due to his size and obesity. *Pete is one of the only two villains to be an official member of the Disney Villains from the classic cartoons rather than a film (the other being the Big Bad Wolf). *Pete's body seems to change size between appearances - usually he grows larger. *Although Pete is considered an overall antagonist by most, he does not always play an antagonistic role. In Goof Troop he has a good/neutral role. In some appearances, his role is quite miniscule, such as in An Extremely Goofy Movie. In Disney Junior's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his role is occasionally antagonist, but he also plays protagonist on some instances. *Because of Pete's varying role as a villain, and character in general, Pete seems to represent all seven of the seven deadly sins, making him unique among Disney Villains. (Though Wrath, Greed, Envy & Gluttony are the ones he usually represents the most) *Pete is often cited as the villain of A Goofy Movie, since he tried to ruin Goofy's trust in Max, and tries to get Goofy to be the kind of father he (Pete) is, despite being considerably more friendlier here than he was in Goof Troop. This makes Pete, albeit unofficially, the only major Disney character to be the antagonist of a full-length theatrical film, though a movie starring Mickey, Donald and Goofy is currently in development. Since Pete is Mickey, Donald and Goofy's arch-enemy, it's possible Pete will appear in the film, possibly as the main antagonist, though only the aforementioned trio have been confirmed to appear as they will be the protagonists, so it's unknown if Pete will appear. *Though Pete is considered the most famous Disney villain's, Maleficent is considered the most popular. *Because he is the most well-known Disney villain, as well as the nemesis of Mickey, Donald & Goofy, Pete is widely considered and accepted as the primary antagonist of the Walt Disney media. *In nearly all appearances, Pete is shown to have a different ability (his herculean strength being the only ability present in all of them), ranging from superhuman intelligence, magical powers, master weaponist, to even god-like or supernatural powers. Pete's varying powers may possibly make Pete the most powerful Disney Villain ever (and possibly the most powerful Disney character overall). *Though Pete has appeared, and is used more than any other Disney Villains, he is strangely not yet part of the main group in the franchise. *Pete and Goofy have one definite thing in common. They both have/had been married to redheads. *Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog (specifically a bulldog). *Pete and Goofy are the only characters from the classic Disney shorts to have a biological child, instead of a traditional niece or nephew. Pete has P.J. and Pistol, and Goofy has Max. *Due to his constant careers changes in the franchise, Pete doesn't have an official outfit. *Because of Pete's varying role as a villain, and character in general, Pete seems to represent all seven of the seven deadly sins, making him unique among Disney villains, with Wrath, Greed, Envy and Gluttony being the ones he usually represents the most. *In nearly all appearances, Pete is shown to have a different ability (his herculean strength being the only ability present in all of them), ranging from superhuman intelligence, magical powers, master weaponist, to even god-like or supernatural powers. Pete's varying powers can arguably make Pete the most powerful Disney villain ever (and possibly the most powerful Disney character overall). *In Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip, Pete says, "MEOW!" and behaves like a real cat (with fangs and whiskers) to outsmart Pluto. *Ironically, while Pete is the taller half of the duo consisting of himself and Mickey, Billy Bletcher and Walt Disney were completely the opposite (with Walt being much taller than Billy). *Jim Cummings has noted in several interviews that he does not consider Pete a true villain. *Pete was referenced by Candace in the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Baljeatles". Pete is similar to non-Disney villain Bowser Koopa, the main antagonist of Mario franchise: *Both are usually the largest of a cast. *Both are the main antagonist of some the world's greatest franchises. *Both are the evil kings. *Both have superhuman strength that surpasses all others of their respective franchise. *Both have been known to team up with their enemies when the time calls for it. *Their respective archenemy are mainly associated with the color red. *Their appearance suggest that they are bumbling but are actually highly intelligent to the point of being able to design and create amazing technology by themselves. *Both have led armies (Pete has the Disney Villains and Bowser has the Koopa Troop). *Both have an archenemy trio (Pete has the Disney Trio (Mickey, Donald & Goofy), while Bowser has Team Mario (Mario, Luigi & Yoshi). *Both have been known to use or work with characters of all sides and then betray them once they served their purposes. *Both usually learn a new ability in their next appearance. *Both have grown to giant size. *Both have a son who are named after them, and have the "Jr." suffix (PJ for Pete, and Bowser Koopa Jr. for Bowser). Unlike Bowser Koopa Jr. however PJ isn't a villain. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Toru Ohira (1983 – 2016), ??? (2016 – Present) *'English' : the late Walt Disney (1928), the late the late Billy Bletcher (1933 – 1954/Get a Horse), Will Ryan (1983 – 1990), Arthur Burghardt (The Prince & The Pauper), Jim Cummings (1992 – Present) all information on Pete came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pete Gallery Pete.jpg Category:Disney characters